Banjo-Threeie (Digilord 64)
PLEASE READ: First of all, DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT DIGILORD 64'S PERMISSION. Secondly, from the title of the page, you might have already guessed that this is my version of the game. There are other versions of this page by different people (Check them out if you want) so be careful not to get them all confused. Information Plot and characters Controls and abilities To control Banjo, you must move around the left joystick. If you only slightly push the joystick, Banjo will stand on his toes and move quietly. To run at full speed you must push the joystick all the way. To control the camera, you must use the right joystick. When underwater, you must hold the A button to swim, and when you do you will move in the direction you're holding the joystick. If you're not holding the joystick but still pressing A, Banjo will swim forward by default. On ground, jumping is similar to how it was in Nuts n' Bolts. Pressing the A button slightly will result in a hop. Holding the A button gives the player a higher jump. Finally, if the player does 2 high jumps in succesion, Banjo will do his highest jump of all. If Banjo comes in contact with a ledge, he will preform the Grip-Grab which is pre-learned and does not need to be taught. Unlike in Nuts n' Bolts but similar to the first 3 games, you can move along the ledges when doing a Grip-Grab. You press Start or Select to open the menu. Abilities: A+A-Glide-Returning-Default: Kazooie flaps her wings and helps Banjo with jumping. R Button-Crouch-Returning-Default: Does what the name implies. R Button+L Button-Talon Trot-Returning-Learned: Makes Kazooie pop out and carry Banjo very fast. This can go up slopes. R Button+B Button-Paw swipe-New-Default: Banjo Crouches and swipes with his paws. B Button-Punch-Returning-Default: Basic punches from Banjos paws. Will later be upgraded to the Claw Punch when you meet L.O.G., where Banjo sticks out his claws and does a few punches. B Button while running-Wrench Spin-Returning-Default: Kazooie spins her magic wrench around. Replaces the roll from the previous games. ZR Button-Wrench Magic-Returning-Learned: Kazooie can carry around objects using her magic wrench. ZL Button-Egg shot-Returning-Learned: Kazooie can now shoot out eggs. Use L to cycle between Normal, Electric, Fire, Ice, Grenade, Clockwork, and the new Magic eggs. Magic Eggs stun enemies and deal slightly more damage than Normal eggs when used on enemies that aren't affected by it. R Button in the air-Banjo pound-New-Learned: Banjo does a somersault and puts his backpack under him before slamming down on to the ground. This works on enemies covered in spikes. ZR+ZL-Kazooie Chainsaw-New-Learned: Kazooie is revved up and shakes her beak around like a chainsaw for a few seconds. B Button underwater-Water Wrench-Returning-Learned: This is learned so Banjo doesn't have to use up all his egg supply for underwater segments. It's the exact same move from Nuts N' Bolts where Kazooie does a spin underwater with her wrench. Super Special X Button attack-Jiggy Rain-New/Returning-Collect all Jiggies in the Virtual Console release of Grunty's Revenge and in this game and visit L.O.G.-Kazooie waves her wrench in the air while the first few notes of the Banjo-Kazooie theme play. Jiggies rain down from the sky and damage enemies. Collectables and items Extra modes Trivia Category:Banjo-Kazooie Games Category:Digilord 64 Category:Rare Category:Banjo-Kazooie (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:3D Games